Coming Clean
by JenniferRain
Summary: Another oneshot Green Day and HSM inspired song fic. About Ryan, read the AN inside before the story to get the idea if you want to read it or not. Leave comments if you can. Love you all.


**"Coming Clean"**

**A/N: Hey, another short one-shot song fic, based on yet another Green Day song. If you've heard coming clean and understand what it's about you know that in this story Ryan is gay. It's just a way of writing a story, so if you dont like the idea head out. I'm a writer and i like to experiment with different ideas. I love the chara Ryan and the actor Lucas, and i'm not implying that Lucas is gay, and if you're going to bash him dont bother, because i will get furious and block you. Anywho, on with the story. Rated teen for breif language, but punctuation and capitalization, but i really could care less. I was inspired and i just wanted to get this typed and i was kind of in a rush, so forgive the errors, please. I really need to take more time on my one-shots, but i'm afraid if i take too long, i'll never finish them, like i end up doing with my longer stories. More to come soon. Comment if you can. Thanks. 3**

_

* * *

Seventeen and strung out on confusion  
Trapped inside a roll of disillusion  
I found out what it takes to be a man  
Well,Mom and Dad will never understand _

Secrets collecting dust but never forget  
SKELETONS come to LIFE in my closet

_

* * *

I was 17. I was scared and confused. Everyone was talking about going out and "scoring". I was out of the loop, and i wasn't liking it. My school may have finally broke down on cliques and the status quo, but no one was ready to accept who I was. Not yet. My parents would freak. They wouldn't understand. Mom would blame herself for my.."condition." My dad...? He would either deny it, disown me, or beat me shitless to put the thoughts of "impurity" to the grave. They wouldnt understand. My sister may have understood and accepted me, but i didnt want to risk our friendship for it. The jerks at school would never let me be if I ever said anything. Everyone would think I was a freak. Dissillusion. This was my world. I had to be someone I wasnt, something i wasnt. I didnt even understand how i was feeling or what was happening to me, so how was i to expect anyone else to?_

_When I heard that jock call out after me, I knew what I had to do. "Fag." I turned to him, walked straight up to him, and looked him in the eyes. I asked, my voice calm but intimidating even to myself, "What?" Needless to say he was taken aback, as was I. I told him right to his face, and to the crowd standing around us in the parkinglot of East High. "Yes. I'm gay. What the hell is wrong with that? What the hell is wrong with you?" I stood up for what i believed. I stood up for who i was. I know what it is to be a man, now. No matter what the risk you stand up for what you are. I've found out what I am. Ive found out who i am. Others joined me. Whether they were also gay or just believed in defendung what was right, i don't know. Some just didnt like how i was treated. I stood there with about a dozen others, standing for what we felt was right. Who cares if these people didnt understand? Who cares if a couple of asses like this guy didnt care about me or accept me? Ive figgured out myself. I'm coming clean, and if they cant get that through their heads they can go and do whatever to me. I'll take it as it comes. At least I'm not trying to hide myself anymore. At least i'm not trying to hide what i believe. This is me, This is who i am. You cant help who you fall in love with, what the person's done, their age, their looks, their gender. What happens happens, love just is. I understand that now. _

_I'm 17 and I'm coming clean for the first time. I've finally figure out myself for the first time. I've finally found out what it takes to be a man. So what if mom and dad dont understand? I'm Ryan Michael Evans. I'm coming out, coming clean, stepping forward. I know who I am. And that's more than a lot of you all who make fun of me can say. Do what you want. I am who I am..._

_"Ry?" Sharpay entered his bedroom right as he finished the letter for the school paper. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. We're going out to a play, all of us you know?" She asked timidly. She was still in the processing stage but she understood. He nodded and smiled. No more darkness. Life was cool. _

_

* * *

I found out what it takes to be a man  
Well,Mom and Dad will never understand  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME _

Seventeen and COMING CLEAN for the first time  
I finally figured out myself for the first time  
I found out what it takes to be a man  
Mom and Dad will never understand  
WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME


End file.
